


Whisky

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	Whisky

哈利从不是个好争抢的孩子。打饭时他不冲在前排，圣诞节时不挤在院长周围，有人来领养也不抢着表现。他格格不入地坐在角落，杂草似的黑发和厚厚的镜框遮住了出众的脸蛋，只能眼看着同龄的孩子被一个个接走。不是说他不想有一个真正意义上的家；上一个家庭的经历让他对这个概念感到向往又恐惧。德思礼家让他知道的，是他从来没有争取的权利。

哈利就这样在孤儿院长到十五岁，已经做好了成年就被赶出去的准备。谁都想不到就在他生日这天出现了转机。他坐在院子的葡萄架下看书，浓绿的阴影能将他完整地隐蔽在里面，是他格外中意的地方。女院长正匆匆忙忙地将年纪小的孩子们聚集在院子中央，挨个检查他们的头发和衣领。看来要来什么大人物了，这种阵仗以前也有过几回。但这自然和哈利没有关系；他只看了一眼，又专注回手中的书上去。那位大人物知道接近晚饭时间才姗姗来迟，架子十足。哈利听见门口传来轻微的刹车声，抬头看去，一位金发先生正好弯腰从车里出来，另一个稍年长的男人替他拉着车门，另一只手举着一把黑伞，不让哪怕一缕七月的阳光落在他白皙的皮肤上。他看起来不超过二十五岁。

哈利呆呆地看着。

那位先生走进院子，看着站得整齐的两排孩子，皱起了眉。

“全是小孩子？”他说，声音十分年轻，“我没在电话里说清楚吗？至少十二岁的。”

“非常抱歉，马尔福先生，”院长忙不迭地道歉，“可能我听错了……我马上把大一点的孩子叫出来。”

“不必，进去里面吧。这里晒得慌。”叫马尔福的先生说着就朝里走去，从胸前的口袋里掏出手帕擦了擦并不存在的汗。管家模样的男人紧随其后。

五分钟后，哈利和其他四个男孩被叫到了院长办公室。哈利是最后一个到的，找到他费了院长一些时间。等人来齐了，马尔福才从院长的座椅上起身，绕过办公桌，看货似的一个个踱过他们身旁。他胸前那块手帕没有塞好，挂在口袋边缘摇摇欲坠。

似乎是失望地叹了口气，马尔福开始往座椅走。那块手帕终于从口袋里掉了出来，落在地板上。他脚步顿了一顿，没有动作，灰蓝的眼睛眯了起来。几个孩子立马接收到了信号，一拥而上去捡手帕，中途甚至起了争执。一阵混乱后，个子最大的那个男孩抢到了手帕，向皇帝进贡似的将战利品双手递上。

马尔福接过来，随口说了句“谢谢”，视线却一直没离开哈利身上；只有他站在原地没动。被注视着让哈利没由来地紧张，他抓了抓衣袖。

金发先生问话了：“你为什么不捡？”

“我觉得没必要。有……那么多人去捡。”哈利实话实说。他从来不凑热闹。

马尔福不知何时已经走回到他面前。他做了件让哈利始料未及的事：伸手抚上了他的侧脸。哈利全身的血一瞬间冲上了脑门，那些精致的手指缓缓游移着，连同眼镜一起撩开了额前的头发。哈利的视线模糊了。

“长得还算过关……你不该把脸遮起来。”马尔福说，他的脸靠得不可思议地近，哈利庆幸起自己看不清，不然他可能会直接昏过去。“你的名字？”

“哈利。哈利·波特。”

“哈利·波特·马尔福。”男人纠正，“晚上和你的朋友道个别。明天你就离开这儿了。”

哈利足足愣了半分钟，接着大大地微笑起来。这是他十五年来收到的最好的生日礼物。

 

◇

 

哈利没什么朋友好道别的。他简单地收拾了行李——只用了一个小背包。另几个大孩子嫉恨地盯着看，但此时那几道扎人的眼神影响不到他，哈利满脑子是金发男人的指尖在自己脸颊上的触感，微凉、细腻，仿佛从出生起就没干过一点儿重活。突然之间他感到了自卑，临行前对着镜子仔细梳理了头发。那辆车头上立着小银像的黑色轿车等在门口，他最后回头看了一眼，不再留恋地坐了进去。

 

◇

 

“我需要一个继承人，哈利。首先明确这一点：你可不是被收养来享受的。”德拉科——他的领养人的名字，一边领着他在大得夸张的豪宅熟悉环境，一边说道。“明天起会有家庭教师教你上大学前必要的知识。你落后了很多，所以我给你安排的课程不少。十八岁你就要跟我去公司学着做点事……”

他说话时不可一世极了。哈利乖顺地点头，“是的，……父亲。”

“别那么叫我，”德拉科惊恐地回头瞪了一眼。“我就比你大了七岁，快停下，太吓人了。”

“呃，”哈利有些尴尬，“那我该怎么称呼你？德拉科？”

“Sir，”德拉科简短地回答。哈利耸了耸肩：“好的先生。”

 

◇

 

德拉科极度专横，有时连逆来顺受惯了的哈利都忍受不了他的坏脾气。但更多时候，更多时候他甚至难以忍受简单地和德拉科共处一室；他叫他哈利时气音似的语调，领口散发出的沐浴和古龙水的气息，他毫无长辈作态的矫揉和任性，让他们在一起的每分每秒都成了煎熬。他从不知道男人可以喜欢上男人，但这就是发生了，对象还是他名义上的父亲——他只大了七岁的、娇贵貌美的父亲。

“德拉科，”餐桌上，他状似无意地开口——哈利早已被允许用名字称呼他了，“你为什么要收养一个继承人，而不是……呃，自己生一个？”

“我一直在想你会忍到什么时候问。”德拉科舔了舔嘴角粘上的奶油浓汤，哈利一下子觉得嗓子发干。“我不想结婚。或者说，不想就那样和一个女人结婚、生子、把小孩抚养长大什么什么的，太无趣了。”

“不想和女人？”哈利捕捉到了关键词。德拉科的脸上浮现出一抹坏笑。

“没错，哈利。我喜欢男人。”

哈利短促地吸了口气。他迅速低下头，装作对付盘子里的牛排，掩饰因亢奋涨红的脸。德拉科喜欢男人。哦，他早该发现的，德拉科那些“朋友”们揽住他腰的方式、留宿的频繁程度，怎么看都过于亲密了。他不可救药地嫉妒起来。

“对了，”德拉科没注意到他的不对劲，“晚上西弗勒斯会来吃晚餐。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普。哈利手上一用力，硬生生把一块骨头切了开来，无视德拉科“真粗鲁”的嘟囔，愤愤得几乎要把牙给咬碎。他和斯内普互相没有一点儿好感，从第一次见面起。那个男人刻薄、残忍又傲慢，还比德拉科大了那么多岁！而在别人面前骄矜得讨人厌的德拉科，偏偏在斯内普面前乖巧得像只小绵羊，连哈利被恶语中伤时都不向着他。从前他以为是德拉科对长辈的尊敬，但斯内普和德拉科没有任何血缘关系，照他刚刚承认的性向来看……

晚餐的餐桌上，哈利一直用仇恨的眼神瞪着斯内普。斯内普视若无睹，令人恼火地，不停数落德拉科的毛病，仿佛他才是这家的主人。

“西弗勒斯，”德拉科委屈地叫道，哈利恨他这种撒娇似的语调。“你一来就批评我。我就没有哪里做得好吗？上周马尔福还上了周刊，你听说了吗。”

“当然，但你不会因为这个就满足了？——况且，至少还有一件事你做得不如你父亲。”

“什么？”

斯内普往哈利的方向瞥了一眼。“三年了，他还是个无礼的小混蛋。卢修斯的家教可不会这么差。”

“噢，哈利！”德拉科翻了个白眼，极其失望地瞪了他一眼，像是在气他让自己在“亲爱的西弗”面前丢了脸。哈利愣了愣，感到一阵委屈和恼怒。他默默咬紧了牙齿，余光捕捉到斯内普嘴角微不可察的弧度。

送走了斯内普，德拉科走回客厅，给自己倒了杯威士忌。他朝沙发上的哈利挑了挑眉：“来一杯？”

哈利闷着气不说话。德拉科便不理他，拿着杯子在对面坐下开始喝酒。他精致的喉结随着吞咽慢慢滚动着，一下子让他的目光粘在上面，撕都撕不开。

“你在看哪里，哈利？”

德拉科酒杯还抵在嘴唇上，眼睛含笑地看着他。他一下子僵了，支支吾吾的，什么也答不上来。要命的是对方还不依不饶，从沙发上起来，不紧不慢地踱到了他身边，几乎是贴着他坐了下来，不大的单人沙发被挤得满满当当，他柔软温热的身体和他紧靠着，要把他最后一丝神志烤焦。

“你今天对西弗勒斯很不礼貌。为什么？”

接连两个问题没得到回答，金发男人显然不满了，他撇了撇嘴巴，将剩下的小半杯酒一口灌下。

“最后一个问题，”他在沙发上扭了扭，转向了哈利，一条腿抬起放在他的大腿上，酒液浸过的嘴唇在灯光下泛着盈盈的水光。“你真的不来点威士忌吗？”

哈利懊恼地咕噜了一声，欺身咬住那两瓣嘴唇，舌头伸进去用力吮吸残余的酒液。德拉科顺从地向后仰着，张开嘴任由他的侵犯，只不时发出柔软的、色情的哼声。他吻得上了瘾，百般揉碾着带着酒味的双唇，牙齿含着下唇厮磨，直到两瓣软肉被蹂躏得鲜红。他喘着气松开了他，手撑在沙发两边，腿也张开跨在德拉科身上，将金发男人完全禁锢在自己控制范围内。

“你真是个小色狼不是吗？”德拉科坏笑着，抬起一边膝盖摩擦他已经撑起一团的胯部，“居然一天到晚想着操你的养父。”

“是你先引诱我的，”他低下头像再偷一个吻，被偏头躲了过去。

“我只是问你想不想喝酒。”德拉科的表情非常无辜。他甚至眨了眨眼睛，手上干的事却大相径庭，径直伸进了他的裤子里，隔着内裤的布料握住了他的阴茎。哈利重重地喘了一声，捏住他的手腕，也不知是阻止还是鼓励。德拉科嘲弄地笑了笑，也由他抓着，顾自活动起手指，拉下最后一层阻碍，圈着分量可观的性器上下滑动着。他呻吟着，不自觉把自己往那要人命的手上送去。那些手指……漂亮、高贵，从见面的第一天起就在他脑海里种下了各种各样的遐思和幻想，现在真真切切地在帮他手淫。光是这个认知就让他不能坚持更久，很快射在了裤子里。

德拉科把沾满他体液的手拿出来，凑到脸边舔了舔。这副画面叫他面红耳赤，刚刚疲软的性器几乎立刻又兴奋了起来。

“好浓，”德拉科皱了皱眉头，“这不会是你第一次吧？虽然我教你不要婚前发生性关系，但是……没想到你这么听话啊。”他眉眼弯弯，一副了然的表情——哈利恨得牙痒痒。他明明知道原因是谁！

“不是第一次。”他将脑袋凑去德拉科的颈窝，细致地啃噬他的脖子，“我想着你给自己做了多少次手活，你恐怕猜都猜不出。说真的，你就没听到过我在浴室喊你的名字？一次都没？”

德拉科令人满意地红了耳朵。他面上仍不示弱，灵活地解着他的扣子，“那你该直接来找我，说不定能撞见我穿你十五岁的衣服自慰——啊！”

哈利隔着衬衫狠狠拧了一把他的乳尖。听到他夹杂着痛意和愉悦的惊呼，他才满意地停了手，粗暴地拉开那件衬衫，定制纽扣被扯得到处都是。德拉科没工夫骂他，那颗刚刚被放过的乳粒此时被置于齿间轻咬，湿润的舌头不时绕着乳孔舔舐。他放声呻吟着，不知羞耻地挺着胸，一手伸下去抚慰自己的下体。很快他被翻了个身，裤子不知何时被扒下了，哈利正抓着他两边臀肉大力揉搓着。

“润滑剂在……哈啊……在茶几的柜子里，”他喘息着说。哈利压在他背上伸手去柜子里够，结实的腹部挤压着后背，他显然不再是原先那个瘦巴巴的男孩，他健康、比他还高大，有个足够把他父亲操上天的阴茎……这个想法让他不禁一阵战栗，阴茎抖了抖，兴奋地流起水来。

“是把这些挤进你屁股里去吗？”哈利问着，已经拧开盖子把大量冰凉的液体倒在了臀缝里，激得他一阵发抖。紧接着他无师自通地伸进两根手指，一深一浅地在他体内旋转进出着，把半透明的黏液都推了进去。德拉科爽得弓起了腰，指尖抠进沙发，几乎要在真皮上抠出洞来。

“你在哪里学的……这些？”德拉科疑惑地从肩膀上回头问他。这个画面能要了他的命：他的金发凌乱地散在前额，眼睛水润，脸上泛着情欲的薄红。这张纯洁得像个被侵犯的学生似的脸，却高高地翘着屁股，张着艳红的小口求着他的手指去操——哈利没有回答他，面无表情地加进了第三根，突然加快速度毫不怜悯地抽送起来。德拉科仰着脖子叫出来，阴茎颤抖着，喷出一股白液。敏感的肠肉绕着哈利的手指紧紧地收缩着，渴望什么更大的东西进来。他拿出手指，把硬得发疼的性器一口气顶了进去，舒服得长叹出声。

“哈利！”德拉科尖叫着，在他身下绷成了一张弓，腰肢塌陷出一个引人遐想的窝。刚刚高潮过的身体极度敏感，穴肉疯狂地夹着入侵者吮吸，紧致湿润的触感叫人发疯。他在德拉科身体里了，也许从一开始他渴望的就是这样，他渴望着和一个人亲密无间、水乳交融，起初他以为他只是亟待亲情，但现在……只是像这样深深埋在德拉科的体内，他就感受到一阵震荡似的、即将满溢而出的满足。

德拉科于他从来不像个父亲。他自己就十足年轻，十足锐气，刚刚脱离了父母的羽翼，根本没做好当父亲的准备。他时常比哈利更加任性、更加幼稚，上等人的观念天真又残酷，总叫人气不打一处来。他也毫无底限，放浪又下作，勾引自己的教父和养子，似乎就是要把世界活成他想要的样子，道德观念都得围着他转。如此自我中心。可哈利无可救药地爱他。他拉开他的腿深深地顶入又抽出，一次次感受着被裹紧的充实，德拉科的身体是天堂亦是地狱，他在两者间沉浮，便只能做个凡人。

德拉科在他的操干下无助地呜咽、呻吟着。他被翻来覆去地操弄，腿被拉到肩头面对面地插入，前列腺被狂风骤雨似的顶弄。快感一波波冲刷着他的大脑，他记不清自己被操射了多少次，哈利却要不够似的在狭窄的沙发上干了他一次又一次。这就是他想要的，他想。从三年前他第一次看到他起，他就在男孩墨绿色的眼底看到了一直被隐藏的东西，冷静又疯狂，比谁都与世无争，也比谁都有野心。这就是他需要的继承人。他没想到他也会因为这丝隐秘的火焰动了心。

他从不把自己伪装成合格的父亲，因为他根本就不想当个父亲。

“我不行了，哈利……你快点，”他难耐地扭动着，抬腿勾着哈利的后背，刻意绞紧了后穴。黑发青年报复性地在他脖子上咬了一口，才大力冲撞起来。他体内饱胀的体液随着动作被推挤着，恍然让他有种被灌满的错觉。“唔嗯……”

哈利毫无章法地狠狠插了几下，又射在了里面。他把脑袋埋在德拉科的肩窝，在锁骨上吮出一个个吻痕，阴茎还埋在穴道里，被操得软烂的肠肉可怜地含着他蠕动着。

“胀……”德拉科咕哝着，推了推他。他不情不愿地退出来，看精液混着润滑剂一股脑地往外涌着。德拉科挣扎着爬起来，往酒柜走去，那些液体就顺着光裸的大腿慢慢往下淌。

“来一杯？”


End file.
